


30 before 23

by Antheas_Blackberry



Series: Angels (and demons) dig the long ball [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Baseball, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Rafael Devers, Red Sox, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antheas_Blackberry/pseuds/Antheas_Blackberry
Summary: Just another morning in the book shop.





	30 before 23

It was a quiet Thursday morning in the book shop. This was probably because the sign was still turned to closed; from where Crowley was sprawling on the sofa, it didn't look like that would be changing any time soon.

He was scrolling through his twitter feed, retweeting when he felt like it, and providing general commentary to Aziraphale as he did so. It was only when he went silent for a few minutes, did the angel in question get up from where he was sat at his desk doing his accounts (what accounts Crowley had often wondered as it wasn't like any books were being sold) and came over to stand behind the demon.

"Something interesting?" Aziraphale asked curiously. He slid the spectacles down his nose a bit to peer at Crowley's mobile. 

Crowley was watching a video clip without the audio. He replayed it with the audio for the angel's benefit.

Once it was over, Crowley turned to him, eyebrows raised. Aziraphale had flushed pink and was twisting his hands together nervously, having been definitely caught out.

"I knew you couldn't leave it alone!" Crowley exclaimed.

"Well, something good had to come out of this terrible season," Aziraphale countered.

Crowley huffed, but deep down he agreed. He only wished he had thought of it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The video clip in question: https://twitter.com/RedSox/status/1174492233858461697


End file.
